Three Blissful Months
by Queen of Loopholes
Summary: He wanted everyone to know that Hermione Granger was his and his alone. FWHG.


_Three Blissful Months  
_**Summary**: He wanted everyone to know that Hermione Granger was his and his alone.  
**Disclaimer**: Borrowing the characters and giving full credit to J.K.R.

Their lips crashed together and their tongues did a dance for power. It had been so long since they touched, or even spent a moment alone with one another. They only pulled apart when their oxygen level ran low. Their heavy breathing was the only sound to be heard in the small, cramped room. It was then that she realized where they were, exactly.

"A broom closet?" she raised an eyebrow.

"First place I found that was empty," he ran his hands along her sides. "Can you blame me for wanting to be with you?"

She sighed and shook her head, a playful smile floating across her lips. "Of course not." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stayed like that for a while. He leaned his forehead against hers lightly. "Can you believe it's been almost three months?"

"Best three months of my life," she whispered. He took one of her hands into his and linked their fingers. Perfect fit.

She brushed her fingers through his red hair. "Let's leave the closet together," she suggested, surprising him slightly. "Make us official," she added when he looked confused.

"Seriously?" He questioned, taking a step back to look at her.

"Three months of secrecy is long enough."

Fred Weasley could not have been more happy to hear her say that. Over the past three months, he had really started to care for his girlfriend. She had become a part of his daily life. He wanted to stand on the Gryffindor table and tell the whole school, shout it from the Astronomy Tower. He wanted everyone to know that Hermione Granger was his and his alone.

"Fred?" Her voice pulled him back to reality. "I'm hungry," she said once she had his attention.

"Dinner should be ready," he replied, opening the door and walking out of the closet with her. They walked to the Great Hall, their hands clasped between them.

"Hey guys," Neville greeted, walking up beside Hermione.

"Hey Neville," Hermione smiled at him. "How are things between you and Luna?"

Neville blushed some and grinned. "Great, actually," he noticed their hands and raised an eyebrow. "Are you two…" he trailed off, using his hands to communicate the rest of his question.

"Odd, isn't it?" Fred asked, putting his arm around Hermione.

She nudged him lightly. "Is not."

"I think it's great." Neville responded with a small smile. "How long?"

"Three blissful months," Fred answered, smiling down at his girlfriend.

"Before it was odd, now it's blissful?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and Neville laughed at Fred's sheepish look.

They walked into the Great Hall together. Neville walked ahead of the couple, who smiled at each other as they joined the rest of the Gryffindors. Ginny, Harry, and Ron watched them, each of them surprised. "Finally, a Weasley male who isn't completely blind to his feelings!" Ginny exclaimed happily. Ron shot her a dirty look and mumbled something to Harry, glaring at Fred.

"Come on Ron, don't be upset," Hermione said, breaking away from Fred and sitting next to her friend. "It's probably good that nothing happened between us. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. It means a lot to me."

"Should have thought about that before you dated my brother," Ron retorted.

"In all fairness, Ron," Ginny piped in, "if Hermione really loves Fred, things would have never worked out between the two of you."

Both Fred and Hermione glanced at her. "No one said anything about love," they said at the same time.

Ginny shot them a knowing look and shrugged, looking back at Ron. "It's going to sting, Ron. It's supposed to. But you'll get over it. There are tons of girls who would love to go out with you."

This seemed to cheer Ron up a little bit. "As long as you're happy, Hermione," he stated, flashing her a tiny smile. "And if you hurt her, Fred…" he shot him a deadly look.

Fred, who had sat down on the other side of Hermione, shook his head and stared lovingly  
(as Ginny would put it) at the brunette sitting next to him. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Oi, what's goin' on here?" Fred's other half, George, asked, motioning to Hermione and Fred.

Ginny held out her hand, palm up. "I won."

George grumbled and pulled out some money from his robes, slapping it down into Ginny's hand. He glared at his little sister and then sat down in between Fred and Hermione. "So does this mean threesomes galore?"

**A/N**: This is a semi-sequel to _It Started with a Question_, but it can stand alone by itself. I was going to put the little bet part between Ginny and George in _Weekend at a Lake_, but changed my mind. So it's in this little fic instead. Enjoy!


End file.
